mad mad songs
by Yami's Chan
Summary: I Changed a few songs to make them about Yami. the songs r '5 colrs in her hair' 'what i go to school for'...some others... to many to list. Now with a tribute to all the insane freaks out there!
1. 3 coulrs in his hair

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or 5 colures in her hair.

_**Three colours in his hair**_

Do do do do do doo _x3_

He's got a duel disk and 3 colours in his hair,  
Not into fashion but I love the clothes he wears,  
the puzzles never hidden under what he wears,  
he don't care.

Everybody wants to know his name,  
I threw a tournament and he came  
everyone asked me  
who the hell is he?   
That pharaoh with 3 colours in his hair.

He's just a loner with a sexy attitude;  
I'd like to phone him cos he puts me in the mood.  
The rumours r spreading now. Saw his picture on the news.  
He don't care.  
He don't care.

Everybody wants to know his name,  
How does he cope with his new found fame?   
Everyone asks me,  
who the hell is he?  
That pharaoh with 3 colours in his hair.

He is all I think about,  
the boy I just can't live without.  
Even if he goes insane,  
if he can't take the fame  
if he says that I'm to blame,

Even if he has enough  
and shaves three colours off he knows,  
I won't let him be a pharaoh with no name.

Everybody wants to know his name.  
How does he cope with his new found fame?   
Everyone asks me,  
who the hell is he,  
that pharaoh with 3 colours in his hair.

One two three four

Do do do do do doo _x3_

Well? What ya reckon?


	2. what i compete in duels for

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (If I did I'd be very rich) and I don't own the original version of this song ('cause I'd be even richer then)._

I wasn't sure if I would do another song, but this just came to mind. I got 2 reviews for the last one.

**Blackcharmgirl: **Hello! Thank you I'm glad you liked it. You should maybe try my story 'Falling for ever' or not, up to you.

**Saybeebuzz: **Oh! Hello! You reviewed my story didn't you? Anyway, I don't really know where to listen to music on the internet. If you're from America then you probably won't have heard of Mcfly. I live in England. Still, you might find something through Yahoo or ask jeeves.

Now this song used to be Busted's 'what I go to school for' now it is my 'what I compete in duels for' again it is about Yami. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What I compete in duels for**

(Oh yeah yeah)

His voice has echoed in my mind  
I count the days till he is mine  
I can't tell my friends coz they will laugh  
I love a pharaoh from the past.  
And I fought my way to front of class  
to get the best view of his ass.  
I dropped a pencil on the floor  
he bends down and shows me more.

That's what I compete in duels for   
Even though they can be a real bore   
You can call me crazy  
But I know that he craves me  
That's what I compete in duels for  
Even though they can be a real bore.   
Boyfriends, I've had plenty  
but none like Yugi's Yami.   
That's what I compete in duels for.  
That's what I compete in duels for.

So he may be 5000 and 18  
But that doesn't bother me.  
His grandpa's working out of town;  
I find a reason to go round.  
I climb a tree outside his home,  
to make sure that he's alone.  
I see him in his underwear;  
I can't help but stop and stare.

(Repeat chorus)

Everyone that you duel all day  
but you're looking at me in a different way.  
I guess, that's why,  
my scores are getting so high.  
I can see those tell-tale signs,  
telling me that I was on your mind.  
I can see that you wanted more,  
When you told me that I'm what you compete in duels for.  
I'm what you compete in duels for.

He's packed his bag it's in the trunk  
Looks like he's gonna' be my hunk  
we dropped by school to say goodbye   
my friends they can't believe their eyes

(repeat chorus)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R people! It will make me happy!


	3. He will be loved

_In case you are wondering, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Me: Hello everyone! Got two reviews last time!

**Mystery Girl: **If I spelt your name wrong I'm very sorry! I'm glad you liked my song! I haven't really thought about doing that song! It might need a lot of work but keep a look out for it!

**Tai'sgirl23: **I'm glad to hear you like my songs! (Blushing)

Me: O.k. this one was at one time maroon 5's 'She will be loved' I thought it might sound good as Yami's Chan's 'He will be loved' still you should read it for your self.

**He Will Be Loved**

Egyptian king of only eighteen,  
he had some trouble with himself.  
She was always there to help him;  
he always belonged to someone else.

I drove for miles and miles  
and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow,  
I want more.

I don't mind spending everyday,  
out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the pharaoh with the broken smile.  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile.  
And he will be loved.  
He will be loved.

Tap on my window knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful.  
I know I tend to get so insecure,  
It doesn't matter anymore.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies,  
its compromise that moves us along.  
My heart is full and my door's always open,  
you can come anytime you want.

I don't mind spending everyday,  
out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the pharaoh with the broken smile;  
ask him if he wants to stay awhile.  
And he will be loved.  
And he will be loved.  
And he will be loved.  
And he will be loved.

I know where you hide,  
alone in your car.  
Know all of the things that make you who you are.  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all.  
Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls.

Tap on my window knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful.

I don't mind spending everyday,  
out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the pharaoh with the broken smile;  
ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.

_In the background_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
_softly _  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

Me: Please tell me what you think! Any suggestions for future songs to edit are welcome!


	4. Look at me! I'm Yami Yugi!

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs I change. I own the remixes though! _

Me: Last time I got 2 reviews, but nether of them were for the third chapter!

Yami: Let's have a look at them!

**Sakina: **Thank you! I am hopeless when it comes to down loading music. But I wrote this remix and no unless someone copied my songs, they aren't downloadable!

**Sakinathefallenangel: **Thanks! Glad you like my songs!

Yami: Well, what is this one?

Me: Odd.

Yami: I mean which song it used to be!

Me: 'Look at me I'm Sandra Dee' from the Grease Movie now known as 'Look at me I'm Yami Yugi' I added some bits like who sings what and what they do. Is sung mainly by Yami Marick (Malik) but includes the doom bikers! Is Malik (that is what I call Y.M.) taking the mike out of poor Yami at a sleepover with the doom bikers! Very odd lyrics!

**Look at me! I'm Yami Yugi!**

Malik: (sitting in front of a large mirror, turns to face bikers)

Look at me I'm Yami Yugi,  
Lousy with virginity!  
Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed (Sticks up ring finger)  
I can't! I'm Yami Yugi! (Jumps onto bed and walk's in an insulting way to chair on other side of room having to push Valon out of the way)

Watch it! (Sits neatly in chair) Hey, I'm like Doris Day  
I was not brought up that way!  
Won't come across even Rock Hudson lost  
His heart to Doris Day

I don't drink.

(Doom bikers)

No!

(Malik)

Or swear.

(Doom)

Oh! (They pretend to faint)  
I don't rat my hair

(Doom bikers looking disgusted)

EWWW!  
I get ill from one cigarette! (Doom bikers cough three times. Toy bear falls on Malik's legs).

Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers!  
Would you pull that crap with Seto? (Jumps back on bed and leans against poster of Lucy Lou)

As for you actress Lucy Lou, (bats eye lids looking exasperated)  
I know what you wanna do!  
You've got your crust,

I'm no object of lust! (All shoot one arm and leg in air then back down)  
(All): I'm just plain Yami Yugi (Doom Bikers crack up laughing)  
(Malik dodging away from poster of Britney Spears)  
Britney! Britney! Let me be!  
Keep your body far from me!  
Just keep your cool!

Now you're starting to drool!

Hey, you lot, I'm Yami Yugi!

Me: There it is so you can push the button now!

Yami: Stupid Malik and doom bikers... (Mutters)

Me: Oh by the way, you know all the 'Darkshipping, Tendershipping' stuff? Well what do you call it when it is Yami and Raphael?

Yami: (Edging away) O.K. _Now_ I'm worried!


	5. Year 2000 BC

_Bla, bla, bla, don't own, bla, bla, bla._

Me: Hello all.

Yami: it is not O.K. that you have been asking people what you call it when I get paired with Raphael.

Me: and why is that so bad?

Yami: I can't say in a P.G. story.

Me: It worked though. I got a review saying something about it.

**Sami: **Hi! Oh, I made a new pair! Does that mean I get to name it? I hope so! Thanks for the idea! I will have to think about it!

**Mystery girl: **Thank you! I can't really think of many other funny songs like that.

Me: O.K. anyone with ideas for the name of Raphael/ Yami pairs is welcome!

Yami: (mutters)

Me: this song could really be applied to anyone only I was really thinking of Bakura when I wrote it. It was 'Year 300' by Busted who have sadly split up (cries) but I hope they will be like destiny's child who did solo stuff then rejoined. (Stops crying) is now 'Year 200 (B.C.)' enjoy!

-----

**Year 2000 (b.c.)**

One day when I came home at lunch time  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was  
one of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there was the pharaoh, called Yami,  
and his hikari called Yugi.

They told me they built a time machine  
like the one in the film I've seen  
yeah, yeah... they said...

Chorus:  
I've been to the year 2000 (B.C.)  
not much was different but it was much hotter,  
and your great, great, great, grand mother,  
is pretty fine (is pretty fine).

They took me to Egypt, back five millenniums and I saw everything!  
Pharaohs, and another one, and another one...and another one!  
Very pretty slave women walked around town...nearly naked!

We drove around in the time machine  
like the one in the film I've seen...  
yeah, yeah... they said...

Chorus:  
I've been to the year 2000 (B.C.)  
not much has changed but it was much hotter.  
And your great, great, great grand mother,  
is pretty fine (pretty fine)

I took a trip to the year 2000 (B.C.)  
no one knew this song is multi-platinum!  
Nobody knew 'bout our seventh album!  
Nobody had heard of Michel Jackson!  
I took a trip to the year 2000 (B.C.)  
no one knew this song is multi-platinum!  
Nobody knew 'bout our seventh album, seventh album, seventh album

they told me they built a time machine  
like the one in the film I've seen  
yeah, yeah...they said...

(Chorus repeated 5 times)

**-----**

Me: There it is please say what you think.

Yugi: Unless it is nasty.


	6. Yugi's Yami

Me: Hello every one!!!! : )

Yami: Is this another one about me?

Me: Yep it is abou-

Yami: YAY!!!!

Me: I think he may be pleased about that!

Yami: What is it? What is it?

Me: Reviews first.

**Sabey: **Hello! Thanks for liking it! I'm not sure but I think this might be a bit funny.

**Sami: **Nice! Hope your performance went well!

**Mystery Girl: **Thanks! If you ever hear that song then you will see how fast Busted actually say that bit!

Yami: Can we pleeeeeeeeeeease listen to it now?

Me: Alright! Alright! This used to be by Fountains of Wayne (I think) And was called Stacie's mom. Now it is Yugi's Yami. Enjoy!

----

Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on  
Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on  
Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on  
Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on

Yugi, can I come over after school? (After school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool).  
Did Yami get back from his duellist trip? (Duellist trip)  
Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little girl that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, Yugi can't you see?

Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on  
he's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Yugi; can't you see you're just not the boy for me?  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Yugi's Yami

Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on.  
Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on.

Yugi, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn)  
Your Yami came out with just a towel on (towel on).  
I could tell he liked me from the way he stared (the way she stared)  
and the way he said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy.  
But since his girlfriend walked out, Yami could use a girl like me.

Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on.  
He's all I want, and I've waited so long.  
Yugi, can't you see you're just not the boy for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Yugi's Yami

Yugi's Yami has got it goin' on  
he's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Yugi, can't you see your just not the boy for me?  
I know it might be wrong but oh, oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Yugi's Yami oh, oh)  
(Yugi's Yami oh, oh)  
I'm in love with Yugi's Yami.

-----

Yami: Hehehe! I liked that!

Me: And I will like it if you leave a review everyone!!


	7. The Freak Song

Me: Hello again!!

Yami: You are updating so soon?

Me: Yep! Another one about you!

Yami: YAYYAYYAY!!! Can I see it yet!?!

Me: After the reviews!

**Sami: **OOOH Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!!!

**Mystery girl: **oops! Sorry!

**Nashida: **Thanks! Your idea made me think of this!

**Sabey: **Thank you! I need you to send me another copy of your song! Sorry!

Yami: Can we have the song now? Please? Please! Please!

Me: Just a second! This song started out life as Bowling for soup 'The Bitch Song' but now it is 'The Freak Song'. It is meant to be Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Rebecca trying to cheer Yami up after he lost Yugi's soul to the seal of Oreichalkos. O.k. Yami get _off _my arm! You can see it now!

Yami: Wheeeeeeeeeee!!

**-----**

**"The Freak Song"**

Are you OK? Yami please speak to us today!  
You've been silent for a while now,  
and, nothing we can say can make you look up.  
Or crack up. Is there anything that we can do?  
Anything to show you,

_chorus _  
you're a freak!  
But, we love you anyway  
OH, OH You can't duel!  
But, to beat you we'd have to cheat!  
Yami, you're a freak!  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!  
You make us sick!  
But, don't ever go away.

So you tell us that you messed up and now you've paid.  
You think of Raphael, and face the window.  
That's when I get in you're face telling you to grow up!  
I wish you'd grow up!  
We can't wait until you fall asleep!

I wonder if you know that,

_Chorus_  
You're a freak!  
But, we love you anyway  
OH, OH! You can't duel!  
But, to beat you we'd have to cheat!  
Yami, you're a freak!  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!  
You make us sick!  
But, don't ever go away!

_BREAK_

_Chorus_  
You're a freak!  
But, we love you anyway  
OH, OH! You can't duel!  
But, to beat you we'd have to cheat!  
Yami, you're a freak!  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!  
You make us sick!  
But, don't ever go away!

Yeah you're a freak but we love you anyway!  
So why don't you...... Stay?

----

Me: That was it and now is your turn!

Yami: I'm a freak!?!!

Me: Yeah, but we love you anyway!


	8. I Will Duel For You

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (get real!) and I certainly don't own the friends theme song!!! (HAHAHA!!!) _

Me: hi everyone!

Yami: (goes up to all the girls reading this) how you doin'?

Me: He watched friends last night.

Yami: well you said you'd be doing the theme tune so i thought i should watch the program first!

Me: arrrr, yes! I would like to thank Mystery girl for this idea! Only it is not exactly how she suggested but i suppose it _could _be interpreted that way!

Yami: who is meant to be about then?

Me: really anyone who duels for anyone else.

Yami: including me?

Me: Of course! You duel for more people than anyone else!

Yami: YAY!!

Me: Reviews now!

**Sami: **Yeah he was a bit of a freak wasn't he? You live in Australasia? That is soooooooooooooooo cooooooooooooool! How far are you with episodes then?

**Mystery girl: **Hello! Thanks for the review and the idea! Did you mean Valon with the Australian accent? Or did you _really_ mean Alistir?

**Sabey: **Hi there! Hope you like this one too!

Me: all right! Now that is out of the way it is time to continue with the song!

Yami: Yeah!

Me: This started out as the friends theme tune 'I'll be there for you' but i think it is good as 'I will duel for you' so here it is!

------

**I will duel for you  
**  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way (clapclapclapclap)  
Your deck's a joke, you're broke, your duel life's D.O.A.!

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year  
but...

I will duel for you!  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I will duel for you!  
(Like I've dueled for you before)  
I will duel for you!  
('Cuz you'd duel for me too...)

You're still in bed at ten,  
The tournament began at eight!  
You've burned your breakfast,  
So far... things are goin' great!

I always warned you there'd be days like these.  
Oh but I didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...

I will duel for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)

I will duel for you  
(Like I've dueled for you before)  
I will duel for you  
('Cuz you'd duel for me too...)

No one could ever know me

No one could ever see me!

Seems you're the only one who knows,  
What it's like to be me.  
Someone to face the day with!  
Make it through all the rest with!  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah!

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year...

I will duel for you!  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I will duel for you!  
(Like I've dueled for you before)  
I will duel for you!  
('Cuz you'd duel for me too...)

I will duel for you.  
I will duel for you.  
I will duel for you.  
'Cuz you'd duel for me too...

------

Me: well? Good? Bad? In between?

Yami: good! (smiling and looking like Yugi)

Me: I was talking to them not you Yami. But you look so damn cute like that! doesn't he look cute everyone?


	9. You Said No! The YuGiOh! Way!

_Don't own (no one reads these any more!)_

Me: Hello al!

Yami: Is she alright?

Yugi: She's fine! Just a little hyper is all!

Yami: Oh!

Me: Anyway, I think this song works but not sure though.

Yami: Who's it about? Me?

Me: You're mentioned!

Yami: YAYAYAYAYA!

Yugi: Is he always like this?

Everyone: YES!

**Mystery Girl: **Yeah I thought you might mean him! Thanks!

**Sami: **Thanks for the review!If you like you could e-mail your songs to me. It may take a while to get them up, but I will try! Oh and lyrics have to bee suitable for PG so you could star out any swearing. Is your fav character Duke Devlin?

**Sabey: **Hehehe Thanks! Hope you like this one!

**Sakina the fallen angel: **Thank you! It is nice to have work to make people laugh!

Me: Before we begin I would like to say: Please RR 'Millennium Dagger' by me and Sabey. It is sort of a side-fic to Falling Forever but doesn't follow the plot line.

Yugi: Ooooooh.

Me: Anyway this song was originally busted 'You said no! (Crash and burn)' and for once still has the same title! Only now it is Yu-Gi-Oh style! Enjoy!

-

**You Said No! (the Yu-Gi-Oh way!)**

You're so fit and you know it.

And I only dreamt of you!

'Cos my life was such a bitch

But you could've changed it

Maybe you need somebody just like me.

Don't turn me down cos I've got no duel disk and

I won No money...

(Chorus)

I asked you to duel at the disco.

But you said no!

The whole world was watching and laughing,

On the day that I crashed and burned...

At your feet!

Since the day you dissed me

I'm feeling so pathetic,

'Cos the girls...well, they've ditched me!

And it's all because of…

You and your friends are laughing at me now!

But if you think that I'm nothing,

Then go ask the pharaoh what you're missing!

(Chorus)

I asked you to duel at the disco.

But you said no!

The whole world was watching and laughing,

On the day that I crashed and burned...

At your feet!

Maybe you think that you're too good for me!

Tonight when you get home you're gonna see!

That…

I know… I've got something better than you!

Baby!

I asked you to duel at the disco.

But you said no!

The whole world was watching and laughing,

On the day

I asked you to duel at the disco.

But you said no!

The whole world was laughing and watching,

On the day That I crashed and burned...

At your feet

-

Me: RR GuysGirls!


	10. Obviously

_I own nothing to do with Mcfly or Yu-Gi-Oh! (Worst luck!)_

Me: Hello! Another great song from one of my favourite bands has been made into something Yu-Gi-Ohish!

Yami: What about Yami-ish?

Me: Yes, Yes. And Yami-ish too!

Yami: Yayyayayay! Can we read it now?

Me: After the reviews Yami!

Yami: Stinking reviews.

Me: Yami if no one reviewed then I would not update, and that means no more songs about you!

Yami: Oh yeah! I take it back! I take it back!

Me: Good.

**Sabey: **Hi! A lot of my songs are from British bands that no one in America has ever heard of! I am thinking about putting a chapter on that has the original songs from Busted and Mcfly so people know what they are like.

**Sami: **Hi ya! That is a cool song! I will have to put that up some time soon! If you want you could e-mail me your songs at the e-mail address on my bio, I don't mind honestly!

**Mystery Girl: **Hello! Are you from England? 'Cause you say you love Busted and as far as I know they were only big over here. Anyway it is goodthat you have actually heard the songs originally. Hope you like this one too!

**Pharaoh Atemu: **Hello! Glad you like my songs! Weird little coincidence here, when I got your review I was reading a story by someone called 'Pharaoh Atemu's Angel'!That's a good Idea actually I will have to think about that song!

Me: O.K. that's all the reviews for now.

Yami: Time for the song! Wipeee!

Me: O.K. This is Mcfly's 'Obviously' re-written. I have done something I've never done before on this one. It fits one of my stories! And that story is 'Falling for ever'! It is based on the ancient Egyptian Teanna or Bakura, talking about how they feel when Yami has to be with Serena even though he doesn't want too.

Yami: Oh no! I hate that witch!

Me: Enjoy!

**-**

**Obviously**

Recently I've been,

Hopelessly reaching,

Out for this guy,

Who's out of this world!

Believe me.

He's got a girlfriend.

She drives him round the bend!

Cos she's 17,

Her name is Serena.

She'd kill me!

For so many nights now

I find myself thinking about him now!

'Cause obviously,

He's out of my league!

But how can I win?

He keeps draggin' me in and

I know I never will be good enough for him.

No, no

Never will be good enough for him.

Gotta escape now!

Get away from this place now. Yeah.

I'll just run away.

And that's where I'll stay, for two years.

(For cheating.)

I'll put it behind me (I'll put it behind me)

Go to a place where he can't find me. Yeah.

'Cause obviously,

He's out of my league!

I'm wastin' my time!

'Cause he'll never be mine!

I know I never will be good enough for him.

No, no

Never will be good enough for him.

He's outta my hands.

And I never know where I stand!

Cos I know I'm not good enough for him.

I'm not good enough for him (for him, for him)

-

Me: There it is!

Yami: This isn't cool that Serena got mentioned.

Me: It is cool because it makes a good song! RR people! (Will someone RR Millennium Dagger? I don't like the fact that no one has reviewed the second chapter)


	11. YuGiOh Teen Spirit

_What kind of person owns both Yu-Gi-Oh and a Nirvana song? If it's you then call me 'cause I don't own either!_

Me: Hello

Yami: Hello

Yugi: Hello

Me: Can you guess what it is yet? Yep! This is my version of one of the greatest songs known to man and woman-kind alike! If you have spent the past god only knows how many years in a cave on mars with your back turned with your fingers in your ears singing the national anthem of your country then you may not have heard of it!

Yami: Translation: This is Nirvana 'Smells like teen spirit'.

Me: The idea given to me by Pharaoh Atemu was one I hadn't thought of but now this rewrite is my pride and joy! I really like the way this turned out! First off, reviews!

**Sue H: **Wow! Thanks for liking my songs! Yami: err hi!

**Sami R. H.: **Nice name! Shame you can't e-mail me. Oh well I will have to get that song up soon. Send me any more you have!

**Mystery Girl: **Oh I see! You're from Scotland! Good to here you like the song!

Me: Well Yami has already said what this song is! Now it isn't about Yami, more like it is sung _to_ him. Sung by all the maniacs who want to destroy him. I'm also dedicating this song in memory of Kurt Cobain. We miss ya boy!

-

'**Yu-Gi-Oh Teen spirit'**

Load up on guns.  
Bring your friends.  
It's fun to lose,  
And to pretend.  
I'm over-board,  
and self assured.  
Oh no, they know,  
I'll rule the world!

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?

Hello, hello, hello, how low?

Hello, Hello, Hello!

You'll sleep with the lights on!

I'm that dangerous!  
You'll duel me here now!  
To entertain us!  
Duelling is stupid but contagious!  
You'll duel me here now!  
To entertain us!  
This is Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Go with the flow!  
And I don't know,  
What I'm singing!  
Yay!  
Hey!

Yay!

I'm worse at duelling you than the rest.  
And for this gift I feel blessed.  
Your little group has always won.  
But not now. This is the end!

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?

Hello, hello, hello, how low?

Hello, Hello, Hello!

You'll sleep with the lights on!

I'm that dangerous!  
You'll duel me here now!  
To entertain us!  
Duelling is stupid but contagious!  
You'll duel me here now!

To entertain us!  
This is Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Go with the flow!  
And I don't know,  
what I'm singing!  
Yay!  
Hey!

Yay!

Have you forgot,  
just what it takes?  
Ah yea I guess it makes me smile.  
You'll find it hard  
I'm hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?

Hello, hello, hello, how low?

Hello, Hello, Hello!

You'll sleep with the lights on!

I'm that dangerous!  
You'll duel me here now!  
To entertain us!  
Duelling is stupid but contagious!  
You'll duel me here now!  
To entertain us!

This is Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Go with the flow!  
And I don't know,  
what I'm singing!

My denial!

My denial!

My denial!

My denial!

My denial!

My denial!

My denial!

My denial!

My denial!

-

Me: There it is! Please review!

Yami: They'll never beat me! (One hand on hip, raised eyebrows, cool smile) RR

Me: O.K. everybody is with me on saying that isn't Cute! It's just plain _sexy_!


	12. Sami's songs

_

* * *

Me and Sami own nothing! Not Eminem or Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Me: Hello! Today I am bringing you a set of three songs written by Sami Ryou's hikari.

Yami: Are they about me?

Me: Sort of! First off reviews!

**Sue H: **Thanks! Lol! I think you freaked Yami out a bit though!

**Mystery Girl: **I thought it was! I reckon I could too!

**Sami R. H: **I have a feeling you'll like this chapter……

**Pharaoh Atemu: **thanks! Your welcome!

Me: O.K. These songs are all Eminemsongs and it is pretty obvious which they are! So I now bring to you:

**Duel for the moment**

These duels are, so cool, for these duellists,  
Whose worst fears are mocked by a duellist, thinks he's the coolest!  
Like whatever they think has no bearing, it's so scary, in a duel, where he acts uncaring,  
To see him strutting around with his smirks, and he's glaring. Seems to be off in his own zone cold and he don't dare, let his feelings out, how can he not even cry or pout, when he thinks about, his F'ing dad he never cared about!  
He must hate him so bad that he blocks him out, if he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out! he's so confused, he's so whack that he gets amused, gets enthused, by a mutt he likes to abuse.  
He goes on rants; he's a giant in a world of ants!  
His step-father hit him so he shouted back. And no one knows, that his house was a broken home, there's no control, he can't let his emotions go!

C'mon! Duel against me! Duel! For your fear! Duel It! Duel for the laughter, duel for the tear! C'mon! Duel against me! Just for today! Maybe tomorrow, the God card'll blow you away-ay ay!

Shadow gaming is changing, intertwining with duellists. In a world full of idiots Ra knows who the fool is. Or rather, only have a brother, and the world don't know if he even has a significant other. And god he just feels like no one else can relate! He thinks tears are a mother F'er, but they can be great, he thinks they degrate; holdin' em back only bottles his hate. But everyone hangs on every single statement he makes.  
Like they hate him, yeah! Plus he has lots of cold hard cash! Now how the F did this metamorphosis happen? From being alone with his bro as an orphan, to havin a fortune and guys kissin his ass! But then these duellists crucify, Joey is tryin' to burn you, bro turns on you, the Big Five all want a turn at you to get their hands on every dime you have. They wish you could have disappeared right after your dad! So they keep trying to knock you off to get all of your money. They always fail, the suckers, but ain't it so funny? About how these mental attacks leave these mental scars? But Yugi and the gang just want to know how you are! But they better watch where they're stepping, cuz I'm deadly! So I'm being a jerk, while everybody just hates me. They despise me for my rivalry but my grudge is against Joey! If I'm such an F'in menace this shit don't make sense Yugi! Oh hell, F it all, I'm seriously literal, if my attitude is criminal how the F can I raise my little bro? I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to! You're full of shit too, Gozaburou, that was a fist that hit you!

C'mon! Duel against em! Duel! For your fear! Duel it! Duel for the laughter, duel for the tear! C'mon! Duel against me! Just for today! Maybe tomorrow, the God card'll blow you away-ay ay!

They say duelling can alter moods and talk to you, well can it change the past and make it so much better too? Well if it can then the next time that I'm duelling a duel, I'm gonna win, change the past and my cold attitude.  
See what these kids do is, hear about us duelling Blue Eyes, and they wanna be us, cuz, they think we're great guys. Not knowing we try so hard, it's so hard to survive. We're top rank duellists, of course we've shit affecting our lives, you F'in fools this, cool duelling is reflection of self. We try to win it, and if we don't we lose or we bail. It's F'ed up ain't it?  
How I can come from practically nothing to being able to have any F'in thing that I wanted, that's why I, duel for my past, I don't need nothing.  
Except for my bro and my company and my everything. I try to figure out how to beat Yugi all night long. Wonder why I'm so mistreated, why they get me wrong! This is for anyone whose ever been through shit in their lives till they sit and they cry at night, wishin they'd die.  
Till the summon a duel monster and pretend it's alive, I'm sorry to say, magic don't exist in my eyes! When I duel I try to, seize the moment, try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and hold it, cuz I consider these minutes golden. And maybe they'll admit it when I've won, just let my glory live on through the monsters I've duelled with all along and I can...

Duel! Duel Aagainst me! Duel! For your fear! Duel it! Duel for the laughter, duel for the tear! C'mon! Duel against me! Just for today! Mayba tommorow, the God card'll blow you away-ay ay!

Me: And now the second:

**Cleaning out my Soul room**

Have you ever been duelled or discriminated against? I have! I've been attacked and my monsters demonstrated again. Playing duel monsters, with those fooled suckers, look at the F'ers; pure is the heart of the hikari that's falling apart. These duel arena's, it just seems as wierd as how these duels are clean as the white hide on a Blue Eyes, I've been kept too long in disguise!  
Play my dark magician, he uses Dark Magic Attack!  
But the Blue Eyes can take it, he gets up and hits back! Gets back, with a blow that gives my life points a crack, but I'm the King-of-Games, what I have he does lack! Where's the puzzle? It's a pyramid goldy sort of thing! It has a soul room; I own it like Bakura owns the ring!

I'm sorry Yami, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleaning out my soul room X2

I got some duel monsters in my duel deck and I don't know if no one knows it. So before they send me to be Pharaoh, leave my friends and my rival Seto, oh yeah, you know, I'll take you back to 30BC, before Jesus came along and my hikari was a baby. I was a Pharaoh, maybe I was a bad one, I don't know. I killed 99 Kuru Erunians, behold and lo, well guess what? The Millennium items were created, cast up! Stop your staring, what the F are you, some kind of eunuch?  
I look at Yugi, and I wonder if he knew, what he'd say. Well I don't give a shit; I'd take it all back anyway! The things I did I feel remorse and I'd regret, but I just don't get, why I didn't cry, but I'm dead enough to cry out today. What I did was stupid, it sure was idiotic!  
I look back on what I done 'n' thing I must 'a' been psychotic! Cause Ra, I killed 'em, shit, all those people that I didn't even know, it's my life! I'd like to welcome ya'll to the Yugioh show

I'm sorry hikari; I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry so tonight, I'm cleaning out my soul room. X2

Now I would never diss my own Yami just to get recognition. Take a second to listen for who this duellist is dissin! But put yourself in my position, just try to envision, your Yami losing your soul in a duel and then bitchin', that his hikari is gone and a huge part of his soul is just missin! Duelling at the duel dome, I have a turtle game shop for a home.  
But to forget all that when my Yami cried out in agony, painful to me, to feel so alone, in pain, it just ain't easy! It's not your fault that they beat you in that forsaken duel!  
Did they think they could make the king of games a poor fool? a poor fool!  
But guess what? In the shadow realm it feel so lonely and cold. But when I got out, it was too late my soul was already sold. And Yami, the time we spent together was just so beautiful.  
And it kills me to know you won't be around till my funeral.  
See what hurts me the most is you just left me in this world.  
See, it's like this: You're the oyster that's supporting my pearl.  
But how dare you go away and not think to take me with you? You broke my heart; you left me alone, not knowing what to do! I can't believe you went back to Egypt and your history. And now I, I am dead, dead to you as can be!

I'm sorry Yami; I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleaning out my soul room. X4

Sami: That was basically a Yami/Yugi duet, first verse and first chorus by Yugi, second verse and second chorus by Yami, and then the next is Yugi and then the end. I thought it was so sad when I found out that Yami goes back to Egypt! Oh, by the way, a eunuch is a castrated male; look up what that means if you don't know!

Me: Last but defiantly not least:

**Just loose it**

Guess whose back? Back again? Yami's back! Tell a friend! Now everyone report to the duel arena, to the duel arena, to the duel arena.  
Now everyone report to the duel arena, ALRIGHT STOP! Duel time!  
Come here little duellists, into my trap! Guess whose back with a brand new deck. And I don't mean deck as in a new pack of solitaire, ace, king, queen, JACK! Du-du-du-du-duel! No stressin', Yugi's bringing out his Dark Magician and his deck just got a new addition, of the God Card, the mighty Slifer, sky dragon!  
And that's not a stab at Seto, that's aimed at Marik, it's his ghetto! I get down in the life points, and holding cards in the air really stiffens up my joints!  
Duel time! Well I'll play a god card; if you get stressed then you must be a RETARD! And if Slifer can't defeat Ra, with help from the great Obelisk, then you suck and it's not worth the risk! No body's gonna care. OH PSYCHE! If you're the King of Games then that's alright!  
DUEL! Oops, I forgot to stutter! D-d-d-d-d-d, like a harpies wings'll flutter!

chorus  
Now you're challenged to a duel, you're a fool, I'm King of Games, I rule! Oops, I mean sing. Sing, sing, sing. Yo, Bakura owns the ring! I play my Blue Eyes! Du-du-du-du-duel! My Red Eyes! Du-du-du-du-duel! Dark Magician, Du-du-du-du-duel!  
Polymerisati-o-on! Du-du-duel!

Well, it's duel time, in this cool rhyme! Duel your Blue Eyes, up against my Red Eyes! We're all friends' guys, what's the big surprise, if Yugi wins the duel today? Duelling on the duel blimp, feelin' kinda evil, just like Weevil, and Rex Raptor! If you get captured and the boss is called master, then you know that Marik's gotta be your evil captor!  
'Scuze me Mai, I don't mean to sound like a gut, but your clothes are too revealing, are you trying to be fly? Could you maybe zip your jacket and wear some jeans? Cover up yourself if ya'll know what I means!

Chorus

Well, I'm winning, my head's spinning! And I'm grinning, and I'm evil an' they say I was playing Slifer against Ra and screaming"DU-DU-DU-DU-DUEL" Well I'm so innocent, I'm a spirit! All I know is this much, I was nameless!  
They said save it Pharaoh, we've seen your flash backs, and we know that you created the Millennium Items.  
Now this is the part where the Duel breaks down, It gets real intense, no one makes a sound! Everything looks like a Shadow Game now! The trap snaps back and every duellist's wonderin how, Yugi's the King of Games, everyone calls him names!  
Cause he's so bloody short man, even we can, Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel against him and see right over his head while he's duellin' so FELLAS! Yeah FELLAS! What?  
Grab your best deck make your worst one jealous! What! Good cards, bad cards! Magic cards, trap cards! Weak cards, strong cards! I'm calling all cards! Now everyone report to the duel arena! Got to work hard to, get a God card. So, we're duelling, who're we fooling? Marik plays his god card, and we're drooling!

Chorus

Touch my puzzle, touch my puzzle! Bakura wants to steal my puzzle! Everybody look at my puzzle, my puzzle, my puzzle, my puzzle...

Me: There you go! Remember when you're reviewing that Sami Ryou's hikari wrote them not Yami's Chan. R and R!


	13. Pharaohs

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I defiantly don't own Robbie Williams. only in my dreams._

Me: Alright Yami before you ask yes this is about you!

Yami: Really? It's all about me?

Me: Yep!

Yami: YAY! (Huggels)

Me: as I am putting this one up on the same day as I'm putting Sami's songs up, I have already answered the reviews! This one used to be 'Angels' by Robbie Williams and is one of my favourites. It is a beautiful slow song. It is now called 'Pharaohs'. Enjoy!

**Pharaohs**

I sit and wait.  
Does a Pharaoh contemplate my fate?  
And does he know,  
the places where we go  
when we're grey and old?  
´cos I have been told,  
that salvation lets his wings unfold.  
so when I'm lying in my bed,  
thoughts running through my head,  
and I feel that love is dead,  
I'm loving Pharaohs instead

And through it aaaaaaaaaaaall he offers me protection.  
A lot of love and affection,  
whether I'm right or wrong.  
And down the waterfaaaaaaaall  
wherever it may take me,  
I know that life won't break me,  
when I come to call. He won't forsake me.  
I'm loving pharaohs instead.

When I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street,  
I look above,  
and I know I'll always be blessed with love.  
And as the feeling grows,  
he breathes flesh to my bones.  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving Pharaohs instead.

And through it aaaaaaaaaaaall he offers me protection.  
A lot of love and affection,  
whether I'm right or wrong.  
And down the waterfaaaaaaaall  
wherever it may take me,  
I know that life won't break me,  
when I come to call. He won't forsake me.  
I'm loving pharaohs instead.

And through it aaaaaaaaaaaall he offers me protection.  
A lot of love and affection,  
whether I'm right or wrong.  
And down the waterfaaaaaaaall  
wherever it may take me,  
I know that life won't break me,  
when I come to call. He won't forsake me.  
I'm loving pharaohs instead.

Me: there you have it! R and R!

Yami: (blushing) You like me don't you Chan?


	14. Yami

_

* * *

No I do not suddenly own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'Lucky'. It'd be good if I did though!

* * *

_Chan: Hi! Sorry I didn't update sooner! 

Yami: Yeah! You took ages!

Chan: Sorry! I've been writing my stories if anyone wants an excuse. Anyway, I will lose no time in answering the reviews.

**Sami Ryou's Hikari: **it is a very good song. I have looked at that story! The song was very good!

**Sue H: **lol you're funny Sue! Angels is one of my favourites too! Don't be depressed! Yami: Milk? Since when do I have to pick up milk? Here! Catch! (Throws milk at Sue H)

**Mystery Girl: **thanks! I am doing more.

**Sakina the Fallen Angel: **Thank you! Keep reading! I like those two as well!

**Sabey: **lol. I know that Jessica Simpson did a really bad cover of the song at some award ceremony. Maybe that's how you heard it?

**Say What c2005: **Yes, unfortunately they did! Charlie is in a new band called 'Fight Starter' though. Australia rocks!

Chan: There you go!

Yami: Is this song about me?

Chan: Look at the title! It used to be 'Lucky' By Britney Spears. But I changed it to 'Yami'. It is how I think Yami feels on the inside, it seems that everyone hates him and that's gonna get to ya after a while, right?

Yami: Right!

Chan: There you have it! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Yami**

This is a story about a boy named Yami...

Early morning, he wakes up.  
Knock, knock, knock on the door.  
It's time to duel them, perfect smile.  
It's you they're all waiting for.  
They go...  
"Isn't he lovely, this Pharaoh boy?"  
And they say...

He's so lucky, he wins every duel.  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking:  
'if there's nothing missing in my life...  
Then why do these tears come at night?'

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake him up.  
And the world is spinning, and he keeps on winning.  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go...  
"Isn't he lovely, pharaoh boy?"  
And they say...

He's so lucky, he wins every duel.  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking:  
'if there's nothing missing in my life...  
Then why do these tears come at night?'

("Best duellist…and the winner is...Yami!")  
("I'm Roger Johnson for Duel News standing outside the arena waiting for Yami…  
"Oh my god...here he comes!")

Isn't he lucky, this Pharaoh boy?

He is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
If there is nothing missing in his life,  
then why do tears come at night?

He's so lucky, he wins every duel.  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking:  
'if there's nothing missing in my life...  
Then why do these tears come at night?'

* * *

Chan: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Lose my breath! Win the dules

_

* * *

I own nothing now and I don't think I ever will!

* * *

_Chan: I really have lost it now! 

Yami: Really? Only just noticed?

Raphael: (trying his hardest not to laugh)

Chan: I'll ignore that comment!

Joey: why have you lost it then?

Seto: cause she's hung around with you too much mutt!

Valon: HA, HA, HA!

Chan: (growls) all of you should be quiet! Like Alistair! He hasn't said a word yet!

Alistair: I'm gonna talk now then. Why have you lost it?

Yami: She'll answer that question after the reviews! You would know if you had been here longer!

**Mystery Girl: **Thanx! I will have to work on those ideas but if you have wrote any then just e-mail it to me or put it in a review.

**Sue H: **Yami: Why do you have my aibou?

Chan: She's trying to get your attention I think. She might even be planning to hold him hostage!

Yami: That's nasty! But here! (throws a Yami plushie at Sue)

Chan: that'll make her happy with a bit of luck.

**Sami Ryou's Hikari: **I didn't really think of the connection until only recently. I was just listening to it one day and I thought 'Hey! That could be Yami!' I have a twisted mind and can actually imagine what the music videos for my songs would be like! I will have to e-mail you! You e-mail me too if ya want!

Yami: now she might answer your question!

Raphael: You have been hanging out here for too long pharaoh.

Yami: I know! She started this story thing on her first day here!

Raphael: wow!

Chan: I'm thinking of re-naming this as something more appropriate since it was named when it was mostly humour and now it is other stuff too!

Joey: Reviewers! You can suggest stuff if ya want!

Alistair: Well? Why have you lost it?

Seto: Who or what is this song about?

Chan: Everybody look whose here. (All look around at each other)

Yami: ah.

Raphael: oh. Us.

Chan yep! This is basically a remake of 'lose my breath (baby boy)' by destiny's child. It is now 'lose my breath (win the duels)'. It is sung by all of these boys and it's about their rivalries!

Yami: oh well. At least I'm in it!

Chan yep! Now enjoy!

**

* * *

Lose My Breath (win the duels)

* * *

**

HIT ME!

_/Chorus all/_

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my (Hah-Hah)

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves?)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my breath (Hah-Hah)

_/Raphael to Yami/_

OOOh

I put the cards there, made it easy for you and me to duel

Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do!

After I done everything that you asked me

Grabbed you, found you, duelled you, tried you

Moved so fast Yami, now I can't find you

_/Yami to Raphael/_

OOOh

I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you!

All that talk but it seems like you can't come through!

All them lies like you could really beat me,

Now I see where duellin' you got me!

Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me

_/Chorus all/_

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my (Hah-Hah)

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves?)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my breath (Hah-Hah)

_/Joey to Valon/_

OOOh

Two things I don't like when I tryin' to win my duel!

It's an opponent that meets me only half and just can't prove!

Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim,

Need a lifeguard and I need protection,

To play it real deep in the right direction!

_/Valon to Joey/_

OOOh

You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you?

You duellin' so slow like you just don't have a clue!

Didn't no one teach ya duel with affection?

Know the difference of a man and an adolescent!

It ain you Joe, so get ta duellin'

_/Chorus All/_

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my (Hah-Hah)

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves?)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my breath (Hah-Hah)

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my (Hah-Hah)

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves?)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my breath (Hah-Hah)

_/Seto to Alistair/_

If you can't make me say OOO

Like when I duel for fun.

Alistair to Seto

Why you ask for some?

Set, you really want none

If you can't make me say OOO

In the heat of a duel,

_/All/_

You don't have no business in this!

Here's your papers!

Duellist you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed,

Dismissed, dismissed, dismissed…

(Come on…..

Duel with me!

Hah-hah!

Downtown!

Come on! lets go!)

_/Chorus all/_

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my (Hah-Hah)

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves?)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

make me lose my breath (Hah-Hah)

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my (Hah-Hah)

Can you keep up?

(Win the duels?)

Make me lose my breath

(Guess my moves?)

Make me lose my breath

(Hit me Hard)

Make me lose my breath (Hah-Hah)

* * *

Chan: all done. 

Everyone except Yami& Raphael: pretty good!

Chan: Where are Yami and Raphael?

Yami & Raphael: (making out on the floor)

Chan: ah! That reminds me! I was the first person on this site to write a YamixRaphael story and created a C2 for it! I need staff and more stories to put there so please tell me if ya interested!

Yami and Raphael: (move apart)

Yami: (slipping his shirt back on) you're a pest you know Raphael?

Raphael: yep!

Chan: Please leave a review!

* * *


	16. My Luck

_

* * *

_

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or 'My Humps', I wouldn't be on fanfiction

* * *

Chan: hey everyon, sorry it took me so long to update this.

Yami: too long!

Chan: well I'm updating now, so on to the reviews.

**Sami Ryou's Hikari**: Yep, Yami and Raph-chan! Lol, when one of the songs I've adapted comes on the radio, I always sing my lyrics. Never really heard Jerk It Out.

**CHIBI Majik**: lol, Thankies! Yes I did know that is a happy face

**Mystery Girl**: lololol. I think they are acute couple. Yugi: so do I really! It makes Yami happy. Chan: Thankies for the review!

**Sue H:** hi ya! Yu is my friend. I was only joking. It's good that you're friends with Yugi. I like your reviews, they make me laugh. Yami: -hugs Yugi- I'm glad you're ok.

**UltamiteAngstQueen:** thank you!

**Princess Mika of the Shadows:** awww. That's what I do (Sing along to all the songs) Busted and Mcfly are British bands. And busted broke up.

**Sabey:** thank you! Glad ya like it. –Hugs-

Chan: kk reviews done now. This song was originally called 'My Humps' and was sung by the Black Eyed Peas. I had to deleted and entire verse coz it was just toooooo weird to do anything with and it made no sense.

Joey: It's about me and how I always win duels by luck so it is now called 'My Luck'

Yami: -looks at Joey- Hey! When'd he get here...? (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 16**

**My Luck**

How come you're winning by luck?  
by luck, how do you get luck?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my luck.  
My luck, my luck, my luck, my luck, my luck,  
My luck, my luck, my luck, I'm winning by my luck. (Check it out)

I drive these duleists crazy,  
I do it almost daily,  
I beat them really nicely,  
I beat them to win prizes,  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karan, they be losin'  
All their money. got me wearin'  
Fly gearrr but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my accent  
Se7en Jeans, True Religion,  
I say no, but they keep duelin'  
So I keep on winnin'.  
And no I ain't taken  
We can start datin'  
I keep on demonstrating,

My luck, my luck, my luck, my luck  
You love me for my luck,  
My luck, my luck, my luck,  
My luck has got u,  
(he's got me losing)  
(Oh) losin' all your money to me and losing cards to me.  
(he's got me losing)  
(Oh) losin' all your money to me to me, to me,

How come you're winning by luck?  
by luck how do you get your luck?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my luck.  
Did ya know I'm gonna kick your ass?  
Kick your ass and make you scream?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my luck, my luck, my luck, my luck.  
My luck, my luck, my luck, you love me for my luck. (Check it out)

They say I'm really lucky,  
The girls they wanna sex me.  
They always standin' next to me,  
Always dulein' next to me,  
Tryin' ta steal my luck, luck.  
Tryin' ta steal my luck, luck.  
U can watch but you can't take it,  
If u take it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand girl,  
I ain't your man, girl,  
I'm just tryn'a duel girl,  
And win by luck.

My luck, my luck, my luck, my luck,  
My luck, my luck, my luck, my luck, my luck, my luck.  
You love me for my luck x3  
From the back up to the front.  
My luck has got u,  
(he's got me losing)  
(Oh) losin' all your money to me and losing cards to me.  
(he's got me losing)  
(Oh) losin' all your money to me to me, to me,

How come you're winning by luck?  
by luck, how do you get luck?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my luck.  
Did ya know I'm gonna kick your ass?  
Kick your ass and make you scream?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.

How come you're winning by luck?  
by luck, how do you get luck?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my luck.  
How come you're winning by luck?  
by luck, how do you get luck?  
I'ma make, make, make, make this work  
Make this work, work, make you work.  
He's got me losin'.  
(Oh) losin' all your money to me and losin' cards to me  
he's got me losin'.  
(oh) losin' all your money to me, to me, to me.

**

* * *

**

EndSong

* * *

Chan: ok, thanks for reading! now please leave a review. as long as it's not a flame! 


End file.
